Disconnected
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: De repente. Desconectados.
1. Chapter 1

Quando eu acordei, ainda podia sentir a respiração compassada dele perto do meu ouvido. Estava adormecido. Senti o peso daquela respiração tão calma recair sobre mim mesmo, eu não iria conseguir. E sabia disso. Tentei não pensar a respeito, pois sabia que se o fizesse eu iria acabar desistindo, e não era o tipo de decisão que se tem de uma hora para outra. Demorou, e como demorou. Eu desde o inicio fui contra, mas os argumentos que os outros membros da banda tinham me imposto, fizeram com que os meus parecessem apenas vontades bobas de alguém apaixonado. Não era justo. Não comigo. Não se chega para alguém e pede para essa pessoa escolher entre a pessoa que ama e banda que é o projeto de sua vida. Não é justo.

Não podia mais ficar ali, tão perto dele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, sua respiração e seu cheiro, sem que tudo isso me confundisse, e eu quisesse mandar tudo a merda e cair novamente sobre ele. Então, tinha acabado de decidir tomar um banho e já me preparava para levantar quando senti um movimento a minha direita e percebi que o ritmo de sua respiração tinha se alterado; ao mesmo tempo em que um de seus braços me enlaçava na altura da cintura.

- Onde pensa que vai? - ele soltou essas palavras tão perto do meu ouvido que eu quase podia sentir sua língua em contato com a minha pele. Aquilo me fez sentir arrepios.

Sem que eu quisesse, ou pudesse segurar, um sorriso escapou-me aos lábios e virei-me para encará-lo de frente. Agora estávamos frente a frente, ele ainda mantinhas os olhos cerrados, num topor de sonolência, totalmente o contrário do que o resto de seu corpo demonstrava, enquanto ainda me mantinha enlaçado tão perto.

- Tomar um banho. - Consegui dizer, mas aos poucos o que me restava de razão ia esvaindo-se à medida que ele massageava minha cintura com as pontas dos dedos quentes.

- Hum, posso ir com você? - Perguntou-me, e sinceramente, eu não soube o que lhe responder. Sabia que isso só iria tornar as coisas piores, mas o meu corpo não media as conseqüências, é claro que eu o queria.

- Mana? - Chamou-me mais uma vez, e eu juro que se eu pudesse, eu o teria ignorado, mas não ali, não naquelas condições, não com ele descendo sua mão na direção das minhas pernas...

- Hum...? - isso saiu quase como um gemido.

- Deixa eu ir tomar banho com você? - e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em sua mão brincando em minhas coxas.

- Claro... - minha razão estava nocauteada.

Ele de repente tirou sua mão do contato com a minha pele e levantou-se, ficando sentado de costas para mim na beirada da cama. Juro, eu tinha a visão mais maravilhosa que qualquer fan poderia desejar, mesmo em seus sonhos mais pervertidos. Os ombros dele eram delineados e as curvas seguiam numa harmonia perfeita, contornando suas costas e indo parar no começo do quadril. Não conseguia ficar irritado com ele por ter me deixado de repente, sabia que o que eu iria perdir-lhe era tão ruim quanto o que ele acabara de me fazer.

Acompanhei-o com o olhar enquanto ele contornava a cama e ia na direção do banheiro. Perfeito. Como sempre. Eu estava apaixonado. Ouvi distante o som de água batendo contra azulejo, e sua voz soando abafada.

- Você não vem? A água tá esquentando...

Suspirei, ia ser mais difícil do que eu jamais tinha previsto, eu não ia conseguir faze-lo. Levantei-me cansado pela situação toda, e caminhei até o banheiro. O piso já estava umedecido pelo vapor que saia do chuveiro, e mesmo assim, mesmo através do vapor, mesmo através do vidro, eu podia ver mais uma vez os seus contornos, agora escorrendo gotas de água. Tentei colocar minha cabeça em ordem, já prevendo que não iria funcionar, e fui na direção do box, empurrando suavemente a porta. Ele sorriu para mim embaixo de uma cortina de água, então me puxou para baixo da água ao mesmo tempo que me abraçava e beijava meu pescoço.

- Dormiu bem? - sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

Eu não pude me conter e o enlacei pela cintura como fizera comigo. - Não... você não deixou lembra?

Ele soltou uma risada baixinha, ainda beijando meu pescoço. – É por isso que parece tão incomodado?

Droga, eu deveria prever. Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, talvez as minhas tentativas tão frustradas de demonstrar justamente o contrário. - Coisas da banda, eu precisava falar com você sobre...

Ele me interrompeu com um beijo. Daqueles eróticos mesmo, como se quisesse reforçar que nós dois juntos em baixo do chuveiro decididamente não era o melhor lugar para falar de trabalho. Pressionou-me contra a parede, que estava gelada e o choque térmico fez com que eu me arrepiasse. Ele parou de me beijar e riu, passando a mão sobre o meu braço e indo na direção do meu rosto onde parou, e ficou assim mesmo, segurando meu rosto em suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que me encarava sorrindo. Ainda me pergunto se alguma vez ele levou qualquer coisa que houve entre nós a sério o suficiente.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre trabalho. – Disse enquanto deslizava a outra mão pelo lado direito do meu corpo e indo parar na cintura. - Às vezes eu não consigo, sabe, fico te olhando durante os ensaios, os shows, às vezes que você se joga em cima de mim, e muitas vezes eu não consigo me segurar, a minha vontade e te agarrar na frente de todo mundo e ficar assim, que nem estamos agora.

POR QUE ele tinha que falar isso JUSTO agora! Não podia ser real, não, definitivamente, eu estava vivendo um pesadelo fantasiado de sonho, ou justamente o contrário. Fechei os olhos e virei o rosto de lado, tudo para não ter mais que encarar ele, era minha tortura. Meu corpo e o dele já estavam começando a responder o contato tão próximo e tão intenso, eu sabia muito bem onde isso iria terminar, sabia e não queria fazer nada para mudar, mesmo que depois eu me arrependesse. Talvez essa fosse a última vez que estaríamos assim, tão unidos, eu não podia prever como ele iria reagir a noticia, e tinha medo de tentar. Eu não queria que tudo terminasse.

Provavelmente ele deve ter estranhado a minha reação, mas optou por ignorá-la e aceitou como se eu estivesse oferecendo meu pescoço e tórax a ele. Começou a beijar novamente, dessa vez descendo pelo meu peito e abdômen...

- Camui, pare... – consegui sussurrar. Isso pareceu chamar-lhe a atenção pois ele voltou a me encarar levemente sério.

- O que foi? Não gosta mais disso? – Perguntou-me com um sorriso, mas as mãos haviam tomado o lugar dos beijos num movimento excitante no meu baixo ventre.

- Não é isso... é que... – Ele parou de me acariciar, e colocou as duas mãos apoiadas na parede do lado do meu rosto.

- O que foi Mana-chan? - Chamou-me, mas eu pude sentir certo sarcasmo em sua voz.- Não te agrado mais, é isso?

- Não, por Deus, não... – Eu tentei começar, procurando uma explicação para justificar minha reação. Eu não tinha como lhe dizer que o queria, ao mesmo tempo em que cada vez que ele ficava mais perto, eu sabia que seria mais difícil para dizer que teríamos que nos separar, de certo modo...

- Você me quer então? - Disse ele se aproximando e sussurrando isso no meu ouvido.

- É... claro... que eu quero. – Disse-lhe. Era nada mais do que a pura verdade, ele estava tão próximo agora que podia sentir seu coração pulsando perto do meu peito. Ele sabia como eu o queria, eu demonstrava isso, ele também, a diferença é que ele sabia jogar muito melhor do que eu...

- Então peça... – Disse-me sorrindo, enquanto encostava nossos corpos e fazia um movimento lento, de um lado ao outro, como se estivesse tentando me conquistar com alguma espécie de dança. Era totalmente desnecessária, na minha sincera opinião.

- Eu quero você Camui... amo você. – Soltei essa declaração, que soou com tom de despedida, ainda de olhos fechados, mas mesmo assim, era como eu sentisse sua boca se abrindo num tímido sorriso.

Ele se colocou dentro de mim devagar, como sempre fazia, exceto talvez nas noites mais desesperadas quando procurávamos um ao outro. Mas hoje não era noite, não estávamos desesperados. Era dia, e eu estava desesperado.

Não precisou de permissão alguma para continuar, sabia muito bem que eu já havia lhe concedido há tempos. Nesse momento, eu consegui tirar tudo da minha cabeça que andava me incomodando, a banda, os problemas, a separação, tudo. Só pensava nele, e em como eu o amava. Como me fazia bem esse contato todo que tínhamos, e de como eu não seria o mesmo se isso acabasse. Ele estava ali tão perto, tão anestesiado, e por minha causa. Verdade seja dita, nós nos completávamos. Eu o abracei e me agarrei as suas costas enquanto ele continuava com os movimentos, não havia dor, não havia nada, apenas eu e ele em êxtase. Queria que tudo tivesse terminado assim, desse jeito mesmo, da forma mais "suja" e pervertida que se pode amar uma pessoa, sem lágrimas, sem ressentimento.

A minha consciência voltou logo depois do ponto alto do meu prazer. Veio arrebatadora e violentamente verdadeira. Ele estava cansado, eu podia perceber, mas alinhou-se confortavelmente no meu pescoço fazendo com quem mais do que nunca eu sentisse seu coração batendo acelerado perto do meu que batia da mesma forma, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. Eu o abracei forte mais essa vez, enquanto pensava quanto tempo poderia ficar assim, sem que nada mudasse, talvez... para sempre?

Ele virou-se para mim, e me beijou novamente de forma obscena, e eu me sentia culpado. Provavelmente por estar enganando ele fingindo que estava tudo bem, talvez por estar ME enganando fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Então ele saiu dos meus braços e mergulhou a cabeça em baixo da ducha, estava ligeiramente avermelhado, virou-se para mim, sorriu e me roubou um beijo. E antes que eu pudesse acrescentar algo, ele pegou a toalha e saiu para se secar, me deixando mais uma vez para trás, sozinho com meus pensamentos.

- Se você quer conversar antes de sair é melhor se apressar. – Disse enquanto se secava. – Não vai querer chegar atrasado na reunião da banda certo?

Sorri – É você quem sempre chega atrasado, não eu... – E terminei de tomar banho, tentando adiar o momento em que eu diria a ele que dessa reunião ele não faria mais parte.

Quando sai do banheiro, enrolado na toalha, ele já estava pronto e vestido me esperando sentado em nossa cama, digo, minha cama. Ele sorriu para mim maliciosamente, provavelmente pensando coisas pervertidas ao me ver só de toalha. Mas nessa hora o líder de banda falou mais alto do que o guitarrista apaixonado, eu passei reto por ele sem lhe devolver qualquer sinal, e me dirigi direto para o armário para me vestir. Sinceramente, não me prendi a detalhes da roupa, eu sempre fui vaidoso, verdade, mas não hoje. Então coloquei algo casual e enquanto terminava de me arrumar, ele veio por trás e me abraçou.

- Vamos chegar atrasados e juntos. Acho que o pessoal já reparou que tem algo estranho entre nós. – ele disse, mas eu sabia que isso não lhe preocupava de forma alguma.

- Gackt. – Virei-me e afastei-o de perto de mim. Ele estranhou e ficou sério, mas suas feições logo desmancharam para um sorriso descontraído.

- Ah certo, o papo sobre trabalho. Agora é a hora certa, não é mesmo? – perguntou-me se jogando na cama.

- É, agora é a hora para falar sobre o trabalho. – Disse-lhe, mas não consegui lhe encarar nos olhos, ele com certeza devia ter reparado.

- O que foi? Alguém reclamou de mim novamente? É sobre os atrasos? Eu já lhe disse por que eu chego atrasado, e achei que qualquer outro problema que algum deles tivesse comigo poderiam virdiretamentea mime não ficar te enchendo para ... – Disse ele sem paciência.

- Nós conversamos. – Interrompi. – Eu e o resto da banda...

- Vocês? Quando? – O clima do ambiente era totalmente profissional, isso me incomodava.

- Ontem. À tarde. – Respondi.

- E por que eu não fiquei sabendo dessa reunião? - Sabia como ele se sentia. Traído.

- Porquê... – Respirei profundamente, olhei para a janela, tentando ser o Mana profissional que a ocasião exigia. - Porque a conversa era sobre você.

- Que novidade, e o que foi dessa vez Mana? – Disse ele com os olhos fixos em mim.

- Nós decidimos, Gackt, que... - Eu não podia dizer isso, não ia conseguir.

Ele levantou-se e me segurou pelos braços forçando-me a olhar para ele.

- Decidiram o quê? – Perguntou-me sério.

Aquilo fez com que eu me desse conta que não mais estava lidando com o Gackt meu amante, mas com o cantor preocupado com a sua carreira. Isso fez com que eu também colocasse todos os meus sentimentos de lado e o encara-se, como o líder da banda.

- ...que você não mais corresponde as expectativas do Malice Mizer, nós queremos entrar numa outra fase na qual você não se encaixa. Sinto muito, como o líder da banda, eu tenho o dever de te informar que você não faz mais parte do Malice Mizer. – Viu? Foi fácil. Totalmente profissional. Engraçado são essas lágrimas que começavam se formar em meus olhos enquanto eu lhe falava.

Ele me soltou e recuou um pouco, totalmente chocado. Minha pergunta era se ele iria começar a rir da minha cara e perguntar se aquilo era outra piada sem graça. Então eu não iria saber como reagir, devo assumir. Mas para meu desespero e surpresa, ele deu as costas e saiu caminhando rápido na direção da porta, corri e alcancei-o antes que chegasse à entrada. Ele virou-se para mim com um olhar de puro ódio, logo para mim! Se acaso ele soubesse o quanto isso me incomodava, o quanto eu não queria! Ficamos ali parados, nos encarando, eu podia perceber que a cada segundo ele se controlava para não despejar um mar de coisas em cima de mim.

- Gackt... eu... não veja dessa forma. – Tentei ao menos amenizar a situação. - Pense que... que agora podemos ficar juntos sem ter que nos preocupar com os outros!

Essa frase pareceu não surtir efeito algum sobre ele, a não ser ao fato que ele puxou o braço do meu contato e saiu do apartamento sem sequer olhar para trás. Essa foi a última cena que eu gravei dele dos dias que éramos amantes: dele indo embora, como se o tempo que tivéssemos passado juntos não tivesse significado algum, e mais uma vez me deixando para trás, sozinho. Mas dessa vez eu tinha a nítida sensação de que não era só até eu cruzar a porta do quarto, dessa vez, era mesmo para sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo – 2**

- Falou com ele? – Chamou-me Kozi, em algum lugar a minha direita. Eu tinha entrado no estúdio e sequer tinha me dado conta.

Esbocei um sim com a cabeça, pelo jeito meu péssimo humor não respondia por si só, ou eles estavam se deliciando em querer ouvir isso da minha própria boca. Vi pelo canto do olho que os outros se olharam.

- E como foi? Ele aceitou numa boa? – Dessa vez eu não me contive, por puro impulso olhei na direção de Yuki com um olhar que deu muito bem a entender. Eu decididamente só queria pegar a minha guitarra e esquecer de toda aquela conversa. Ainda estava tentando digerir tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Sim, no fundo eu realmente acreditava que era passageiro, que ele iria entender, que iria mesmo ficar tudo bem. Bem no fundo, eu queria acreditar.

- Ah, bem, ele supera, certo? – Disse Kozi dando um tapinha nas minhas costas. Tudo bem, ele era meu amigo, mas nessa hora eu desejava que ele não me tocasse, aliás, que todos eles ficassem bem distantes de mim, e pudessem sofrer só uma parte do inferno sentimental pelo qual eu estava passando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kozi não estava errado. Gackt superou sim, da melhor forma que eu já vi alguém superar uma "demissão": Declarando para a mídia que tinha se demitido, e usando os mesmos argumentos que nós tínhamos citado para ele sair. Divergências bla, bla, bla... O velho e rodado papo que todos conhecem e ninguém acredita.

Todos ficaram chocados com a declaração, mas estávamos "cansados" demais para brigar e esclarecer a situação. Eu deveria ter previsto, ele tinha um ego grande demais para admitir publicamente que não precisavam mais dele, na época não pude culpá-lo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- Gackt, você e os outros membros da banda eram diferentes entre si. O que todos tinham em comum para fazer parte da mesma banda?

- Hum... todos gostavam de homens?"

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NÃO! ELE NÃO FALOU ISSO!

- Quer se acalmar, por favor, Kozi? A televisão não tem culpa... – A verdade era que Yuki nunca se importava com qualquer especulação da mídia, para ele tanto fazia se Gackt fosse em rede nacional e declarasse que já tinha dormido com cada um de nós.

Eu só conseguia olhar para isso, e sem querer baixar guarda para aquele velho ressentimento. Fazia agora quase seis meses. Seis meses sem Gackt no vocal. Seis meses tentando encontrar um novo vocalista. Seis meses de telefonemas, cartas e e-mails não respondidos. E logo depois do ressentimento vinha a tristeza, e o sentimento de solidão. Era tão clichê, tão esperado. E mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me acostumar, não conseguia aceitar que tudo tinha acabado daquele jeito mesmo e simplesmente seguir em frente. A diferença era que agora eu também não conseguia mais demonstrar qualquer indignação, não, definitivamente isso ficou guardado nos três primeiros meses. Noites inteiras sem dormir, calmantes, e muita maquiagem no dia seguinte para conseguir disfarçar tudo. Para a banda era uma nova fase, com novas perspectivas. Para mim, era o término dos melhores momentos da minha vida, o inferno pós paraíso, o fim. Para a banda, era só a saída do vocalista problemático. Para mim, a perda de alguém que havia sido muito mais que um amante.

Dramático? É, eu até poderia estar sendo, não fosse o fato que ele cortara qualquer ligação que tinha comigo. As chaves do meu apartamento ele devolveu, nunca mais foi aos lugares que freqüentávamos, aliás, nunca mais deu qualquer sinal de vida. Era como se, como se quisesse me excluir de sua vida, como se tudo que tínhamos sido fosse apenas um erro, o qual ele estava tentando consertar. E eu não podia demonstrar nada; por orgulho, meu e dele; por fachada, minha e dele. Ninguém sabia, mas todos desconfiavam. Era basicamente isso. E definitivamente, não éramos o tipo de casal que poderia sair por aí de mãos dadas sem chamar atenção. Por sermos homens, por sermos da mesma banda, por sermos famosos.

Engraçado né? Como sempre colocamos outras coisas de menor importância na frente daquilo que realmente nos faz feliz. Nunca assumimos nada, só para manter a imagem. Quanta futilidade, quanta hipocrisia, quanta perda de tempo...

Agora eu tinha que engolir o fim assim, calado, como se estivesse numa entrevista eterna. Sem demonstrar dor, sendo engolido pela personagem que eu mesmo criara. Com quem eu poderia me abrir? Quem iria entender o que era estar dividido do jeito que eu estivera? Gackt? É, eu achei que sim. Pelo jeito eu estava cruelmente enganado.

E sempre me perdia pensativo, olhando as entrevistas que ele fazia em diversos programas, ficando o mais próximo que eu podia ficar da sua imagem, e fantasiando a sombra de um contato. Eu me perguntava se por trás daqueles sorrisos falsamente tímidos, daquele sarcasmo escondido na voz, se ele também não sentia minha falta. Era difícil acreditar que só eu sentia falta das noites que passávamos juntos, das conversas, das brincadeiras, até mesmo dos ensaios e das entrevistas. Sentia falta de estar ali, ao lado dele, com o mesmo sorriso sério, sem falar, e confortável, apenas por estar ao seu lado. Me perguntava se ele ainda procurava inconscientemente as minhas pernas por baixo da mesa...

- Mana? Você está chorando? – Que dúvida que era o Kozi, sempre preocupado comigo. Parecia que tinha um radar para saber quando as coisas não estavam bem.

Ele olhou na mesma direção que eu estivera olhando, e descobriu o mesmo aparelho com o mesmo rosto que minutos antes estivera amaldiçoando.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – Disse voltando-se para mim, mas agora já não era o único. Os outros também tinham sua atenção concentrada em mim.

- Olha, acho que o intervalo já se prolongou por tempo demais, não acha Kozi? - Disse, levantando-me da poltrona onde estivera sentado, e voltando para dentro do estúdio sem querer olhar para trás. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto ver ele ainda me afetava. Não tinha como negar que eu ainda o amava, e muito. Coloquei os óculos escuros, pouco me importando que a claridade do local não me afetasse em nada, e pelo contrário, fosse fraca e prejudicasse a minha visibilidade. Eu só queria me esconder atrás deles, para que os outros não me vissem no meu momento de fraqueza. Comecei a afinar minha guitarra, o que fez com que os outros viessem ao meu encontro, e tomassem cada um a sua posição. Não preciso ressaltar que o ensaio foi um fracasso. Kozi ainda me procurou depois, quando estávamos indo embora, mas eu não estava com cabeça para conversar, aliás... a lista de coisas que eu estava disposto a fazer era muito, muito, muito restrita mesmo.

E sem perceber, eu fui deixando as coisas que traziam minha alegria de lado. A banda não mais parecia fazer sentido para mim, os ensaios eram sem nexo, as conversas eram banais, profissionais, casuais. Escolha o adjetivo que quiser. O meu projeto, meu grande projeto estava escorrendo por entre meus dedos, e veja, não que a banda estivesse mal, ou pelo menos era isso que diziam os empresários, era só que... tudo tinha perdido a graça. Sem vocalista ainda, e ensaiando apenas por ensaiar. Admirável perspectiva.

Acho que o único que chegava a sentir a falta de Gackt tanto quanto eu e não demonstrava, era Kami. Compreensível, visto que eram tão amigos. Lembro-me que não foi uma ou duas vezes que o peguei com o olhar distante e triste, convenientemente o mesmo que o meu. Nosso sentimento de perda, era em parte diferente, mas compartilhávamos da mesma saudade. E da compreensão que não precisava ser dita, bastava um olhar, e já sabíamos quem estava roubando nossos pensamentos. Provavelmente foi a época que mais estive em contato com Kami, sentia naquela amizade invisível e sem toques exagerados o apoio que eu precisava muitas vezes para seguir em frente. Só de saber que não estava sozinho já me bastava para conseguir levantar dia após dia e continuar. Nós nunca chegamos a conversar diretamente sobre Gackt, e sobre o que cada um sentia, mas eu sabia de alguma forma que ele entendia perfeitamente o quão profunda era minha perda, e hoje eu me pergunto se era devido ao fato dele e Gackt serem tão amigos, ou se Gackt havia lhe comentado algo. Mesmo que tivesse tido a oportunidade, não me convinha perguntar. Tarde de mais.

- Ele ainda não tem falado com você? – Perguntou-me, lendo no meu jeito de estar. Contraído e sentido.

- Não, e com você? – Tentei ao menos não parecer desesperado.

- Às vezes... – Kami sorriu tentando me tranqüilizar. – Ele está com um projeto solo em andamento sabe, acho que tem tudo para dar certo.

- Hum... – Não sabia se isso me deixava mais feliz ou triste. Optei pelo meio termo. Começava sem querer a alimentar um ressentimento dentro de mim, que crescia com o passar do tempo, e com cada telefonema não atendido. Aos poucos eu também me convencia que talvez eu já fosse bom o bastante sem ele. Que se ele queria tanto manter distância e ignorar tudo, então, então por mim tudo bem.

- Olha, mesmo que leve tempo, eu sei que um dia ele pára de querer ser tão arrogante e volta a te procurar. É só que... acho que foi muita decepção para ele sabe... receber a notícia... logo de você... – Claro, como se para tivesse sido muito agradável da-la e mais ainda ficar tentando consertar as coisas depois.

Kami deve ter reparado o quanto eu já estava desacreditado com essa possibilidade, pois colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorriu – Só não desiste dele, Mana. – Sorri de volta, tentando demonstrar um pouco mais de confiança. Kami, Kami, Kami, o que teria sido de mim se não tivesse você ali para me fazer acreditar em "nós"?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquela manha de quarta-feira estava morbidamente ensolarada, e isso me incomodava. Não sabia dizer o que, mas algo parecia estar ironicamente errado; as pessoas nas ruas, o tráfico, tudo corria com certo movimento suspeito. Era a mesma sensação que precedia um terremoto, a paz antes do caos.

Estava em casa, descansando, quando o telefone tocou. Era Kozi.

- Mana...?

- Kozi ? Que voz é essa? O que é esse barulho atrás de você? Onde você está?

- Mana... o Kami... ele... – e se calou.

- O Kami? O que tem o Kami?

- Eu... eu to no hospital -------, precisavam de alguém para...

- Pelo amor de Deus, não...

- Foi derrame, acharam ele em casa... eu, eu sei que é pedir muito, mas será que você pode vir para cá agora? Não quero ficar sozinho aqui, o Yu-ki ainda não chegou...

Larguei o telefone e peguei as chaves do carro no mesmo instante. Eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas, e até hoje não sei como cheguei até o hospital. Entrei por uma porta lateral para fugir da imprensa e encontrei Yuki e Kozi que estavam na recepção. A dor... eu não saberia descrever mesmo agora. Ficamos os três presos em nossa angústia, eu já não era o único que chorava. Vazio. Era de onde brotavam as lágrimas, e as tendências suicidas a que cada ser humano se prega, jogando por cima de nossa dor as lembranças mais felizes que tivemos. Era irreal, o ambiente, as luzes, os sons. Tudo era confuso e eu só queria sumir dali, esquecer, apagar.

Foi Kozi quem teve a iniciativa e puxou eu e Yuki para um abraço, nosso sofrimento libertando-se a medida que tentávamos conte-lo. Sentia que não iria conseguir suportar aquilo por muito tempo, mas calava-me, quando minha vontade era de gritar, espernear, machucar.

Nem sei quanto tempo passamos ali, juntos naquele abraço regado a lágrimas de despedidas, conseguindo adiar o momento em que tornaríamos público.

O funeral foi só o buraco negro de onde todos tentavam escapar, mas ninguém conseguia. Era difícil aceitar que nosso amigo e companheiro havia nos deixado tão de repente. Eu queria acreditar firmemente que olharia para o lado, na tentativa de desviar o olhar da imagem do caixão, e o veria ali, logo do meu lado, rindo de todos que choravam por ele, fazendo mais uma vez com que tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Ah Kami, que saudades do seu sorriso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A entrevista aconteceu três dias depois. Foi dada por mim.

- É muito abrupto, mas temos que anunciar-lhes más notícias. Um membro do MALICE MIZER, o baterista Kami, morreu de hemorragia cerebral em sua casa, quarta feira agora. O funeral foi fechado para parentes e membros do MALICE MIZER, por desejo de seus pais. Uma forma de "homenageá-lo silenciosamente".

- Foi tão abruptamente, que a tristeza dos membros da banda não pode ser descrita. De qualquer forma, nós não podemos fazer nada a não ser nos entristecer. Nós pensamos que para superar essa tristeza, e continuar com a expressão MALICE MIZER vamos fazer um tributo de nossos trabalhos com Kami.

- Nós gostaríamos que vocês respeitassem a determinação de sua sobrevivência e como membro, prestando-lhe suas últimas homenagens e o guardando-o em seus corações.


End file.
